


Podchody

by Martynax



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ten i więcej moich tekstów można znaleźć na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem (hpforum.ok1.pl) :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten i więcej moich tekstów można znaleźć na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem (hpforum.ok1.pl) :)

Key przebudził się, czując delikatny dotyk dłoni na ramieniu.   
\- Mmmm? – wymamrotał i przewrócił się na drugi bok, wtulając w poduszkę.   
Było mu ciepło, wygodnie i czuł kompletnie rozleniwiony. Jednak fakt, że przyjaciel najwyraźniej potrzebował jego pomocy sprawił, że przetarł oczy i starał się skupić. W pokoju panowała ciemność, ale mimo to, i tak mógł dostrzec profil osoby siedzącej obok.  
\- Kibum hyung. – Szept Taemina rozległ się w cichym pokoju.   
\- Co się stało? – zapytał niewyraźnie Key.   
\- Nie mogę spać – poskarżył się Tae i położył obok przyjaciela. – Pozwolisz mi ze sobą zostać?  
\- Jasne – westchnął chłopak, robiąc więcej miejsca dla maknae. Czuł się odrobinę bardziej rozbudzony. – Dlaczego nie możesz zasnąć?  
\- Nie wiem, czuję się jakiś niespokojny. – Taemin bezwiednie gładził ramię Key’a, wywołując u niego gęsią skórkę. – To chyba przez jutrzejszy koncert.   
W pokoju było ciemno, a jedynymi słyszalnymi dźwiękami przez kilka minut był szelest pościeli.   
\- To już piąty raz w przeciągu tego tygodnia. – Key wreszcie przerwał milczenie. – Wcześniej nie mieliśmy koncertów.   
\- Och. – Teamin złapał głębszy oddech i zesztywniał na chwilę, przestając gładzić ramię przyjaciela. – Mam sobie pójść?   
\- Nie o to chodzi – powiedział delikatnie Key, kładąc się na boku i podpierając głowę na ramieniu. Teraz leżeli twarzą w twarz, choć i tak nie mogli się widzieć. – Po prostu martwię się o ciebie. Od jakiegoś czasu stałeś się cichy i przygaszony.   
\- Zauważyłeś? – zdziwił się Tae.   
\- Oczywiście, że tak – prychnął Kibum. – Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.   
\- Przyjaciółmi, jasne – powtórzył po nim Taemin z jakąś gorzką nutą w głosie. – Myślałem, że jesteś tak zajęty Jonghyunem, że nie zauważasz nikogo innego.   
\- Jesteś zazdrosny? – zdziwił się Key, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu wpływającego mu na usta. Taemin był czasami cholernie słodki.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie – oburzył się chłopak i Key zastanawiał się czy dla samego Tae brzmi to równie fałszywie co dla niego.   
Kibum śmiejąc się, przesunął się do młodszego i objął go ramieniem – to naprawdę nie było nic takiego, często przytulał wszystkich członków SHINee. Ciało Taemina było szczupłe, ciepłe i w dziwnie właściwy sposób pasowało do jego w każdym odpowiednim miejscu. Maknae zesztywniał i przez chwilę Key myślał, że Tae się odsunie, ale ten tylko westchnął cicho i przycisnął mocniej do niego. Ich nogi stykały się na wysokości kolan, klatki piersiowe ocierały o siebie przy najlżejszym oddechu, a ramiona oplatały wzajemnie. Key czuł ciepły oddech Taemina muskający jego szyję, w czasie, gdy pocierał delikatnie plecy przyjaciela.   
Zastygli w tej pozie, ciesząc się swoim dotykiem i bliskością, gdy po pewnym czasie Kibum poczuł, jak Tae przysuwa nos do jego szyi i bierze głęboki wdech. Maknae znów poruszył się lekko, sprawiając, że przylgnęli do siebie na całej długości i, wzdychając cicho, złożył mokry pocałunek na szczęce Key’a.  
\- Tae, co ty robisz? – zapytał zdezorientowany Kibum.  
Chłopak zamiast odpowiedzieć, zaczął całować linię jego szczęki, podążając w stronę ust. Key poczuł, jak Tae wplata palce w jego włosy i łączy ich usta razem, co sprawiło, że zamarł w szoku. Rozchylił wargi, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Tae jęcząc cicho, naparł mocniej i przesunął językiem po jego ustach, co było całkiem _przyjemne_.   
Jakieś trzy lata temu, Key eksperymentował razem z Jonghyunem i całował się z nim kilka razy, jednak nie chciał robić tego samego z Tae. Chłopak był słodki i przystojny, ale nigdy nie wywoływał u Key’a pociągu seksualnego. Drgnął wyrwany z zamyślenia, czując jak podniecony maknae napiera na niego biodrami i gładzi jego podniebienie językiem.  
Kibum był zszokowany tym, jak wydawało mu się to _seksowne_. Nie powinien tego tak odczuwać. Nie myśląc wiele, odepchnął mocno przyjaciela i powiedział zdecydowanie:  
\- Przestań.   
Tae zamarł. Key żałował, że w pokoju było tak ciemno, przez co nie mógł dostrzec twarzy młodszego chłopaka.   
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Taemin łamiącym się głosem i nie dając Key’owi czasu na reakcję, zerwał się z łóżka. Wybiegł z pokoju.  
Kibum starał się opanować przyspieszony oddech, patrząc w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą leżał jego przyjaciel. Był w szoku, że nieśmiały maknae odważył się na ten krok i go pocałował. Key nawet nie spodziewał się, że Taemin jest gejem. Raper opadł na plecy i westchnął ciężko, nie mając pojęcia jak to wszystko odkręcić. Był również świadomy tego, że zranił uczucia najmłodszego członka zespołu i czuł się z tym źle. Leżąc na plecach, zastanawiał się czy powinien iść poszukać Tae czy dać mu czas na pozbieranie się.   
Młodszy chłopak był zbyt wrażliwy i nieśmiały, żeby po prostu pogodzić się z odrzuceniem i zaakceptować taki stan rzeczy, więc Key nie wiedział czego powinien się u niego spodziewać oprócz przygnębienia.

***

Kibum, obudzony rano przez Minho, zwlókł się z łóżka czując w żołądku nieprzyjemny ucisk.  
Grali dziś wieczorem koncert w Seulu, więc przez cały dzień czekały ich próby i przygotowania. Założył luźne kolorowe spodnie i białą koszulkę – jeden ze standardowych strojów do ćwiczeń. Ledwo zdążył przekroczyć próg pomieszczenia, kiedy z przeciwnej strony korytarza nadszedł Jonghyun.   
\- Nie widziałeś może Tae?   
\- Nie – powiedział, czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. – Nie ma go w pokoju?   
\- Jego łóżko jest zaścielone, jakby nikt tam nie spał – wyjaśnił Jjong. – Czyli nie wiesz gdzie jest?   
\- Nie – mruknął Key. – Nie mam pojęcia.  
Sam nie wiedział czemu nie wspomniał przyjacielowi o tym, że Tae go pocałował.   
\- Może poszedł się przejść – zaproponował bez przekonania Jonghyun. – Chodźmy coś zjeść, a jak nie wróci za piętnaście minut to zaczniemy go szukać.   
\- Onew hyung już wstał?   
Jjong wywrócił oczyma i posłał mu uśmiech.   
\- A jak myślisz?   
Obaj śmiejąc się weszli do kuchni, gdzie zszokowani przystanęli w progu. Z głową opartą o stół spał Taemin, a przed nim stała prawie pełna szklanka mleka. Kibum poczuł się jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch, to on zawsze robił Tae ciepłe mleko, kiedy ten nie mógł zasnąć i siedział z nim dopóki młodszy chłopak nie robił się senny. Jonghyun posłał mu zmartwione spojrzenie i podszedł do Tae, potrząsając jego ramieniem. Chłopak poderwał do góry głowę i rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, krzywiąc się z bólu, od spania w niewygodnej pozycji.  
Kiedy zaspane spojrzenie Taemina napotkało wzrok Key’a, Kibum zobaczył podkrążone i zaczerwienione oczy, oraz czerwony ślad na policzku. Zagryzł wargę, kiedy Tae gwałtownie pobladł na jego widok i zerwał się do góry.   
\- Taemin? – Głos Jonghyuna rozległ się w cichej kuchni. – Wszystko w porządku? Czemu tu spałeś?   
\- Jest dobrze – wymamrotał chłopak. – Muszę iść się przygotować.   
Nie czekając na ich reakcję, wyminął Key’a w drzwiach kuchni i niemal pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Obaj z Jonghyunem stali przez chwilę gapiąc się na siebie i nie wiedząc co zrobić.   
\- Myślisz, że coś się stało? Chyba płakał – powiedział ściszonym głosem Jjong.   
Kibum zacisnął usta, zastanawiając się czy wyznać prawdę, po czym podejmując szybką decyzję, zbliżył się do przyjaciela i wyszeptał:   
\- Tae pocałował mnie w nocy.   
\- Żartujesz?! – Jonghyun prawie krzyknął. – I co zrobiłeś?  
\- Ciszej – syknął Key. – Ummm... odepchnąłem go.   
\- Kibum powiedz mi, że żartujesz – jęknął Jjong. – Naprawdę go odepchnąłeś po tym jak odważył się na ten krok?   
\- Chyba nie rozumiem. – Key uniósł brwi do góry, spoglądając na przyjaciela.   
Starszy chłopak wywrócił oczyma i prychnął.   
\- Naprawdę nie widzisz jak wodzi za tobą oczyma? Albo jak prawie gotuje się ze złości, kiedy mnie przytulasz? Nie wspominając już o tym, jak przygnębiony wydaje się być, gdy go czasami ignorujesz?   
Key wyglądał właśnie jakby ktoś mu powiedział, że jest króliczkiem wielkanocnym.   
\- Nie... ja nigdy... och, cholera. – Chłopak plątał się nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. – Długo to... trwa?   
\- Pół roku, może trochę dłużej. – Jjong wzruszył ramieniem.   
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?! – Zirytował się Kibum.   
\- A co by to zmieniło? Nie chciałem się mieszać, to sprawy między tobą a nim. Tae powinien ci to sam wyznać, ale widzę, że kiedy odważył się wreszcie na jakiś krok w tym kierunku, ty go bezmyślnie odepchnąłeś.   
\- Kto kogo? – Minho wszedł do kuchni, przerywając im rozmowę.   
\- Nikt nikogo – burknął Key, czując, że jego humor drastycznie się pogorszył. Minho znając go dość dobrze, po prostu zignorował jego burczenie i otworzył lodówkę.   
\- Budził ktoś Onewa hyung? – zapytał Jjong.   
\- Chyba sam wstał, bo kiedy przechodziłem obok jego pokoju, to słyszałem jakiś łomot – zaśmiał się Minho.   
\- Pewnie się wywrócił – powiedzieli jednocześnie i głośny śmiech rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. Key skupił się na szybkim robieniu śniadania dla siebie i dla Tae – tak jak zawsze. Maknae w kuchni był totalnym beztalenciem, dlatego zwykle któryś z członków zespołu robił też jedzenie dla niego. Wszyscy opiekowali się Taeminem, ponieważ był dla nich jak młodszy _brat_.   
\- Mamy trzydzieści minut do wyjścia – obwieścił Onew, wchodząc do kuchni.   
Za nim wszedł obiekt zmartwienia Kibuma, mając nisko spuszczoną głowę. Zmierzył spojrzeniem idealną sylwetkę Taemina, podkreśloną przez czarne obcisłe spodnie i przylegającą do ciała koszulkę, na którą chłopak narzucił jeansową koszulę. Kibum podał talerz z jedzeniem maknae, który skinął głową i powiedział:  
\- Dziękuję, Key hyung.   
Jego głos brzmiał idealnie spokojnie i jedyne co zdradzało jego zdenerwowanie, to trzęsące się lekko dłonie.

***

\- Teraz mi powiedz dlaczego odepchnąłeś Tae – zażądał Jjong, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Mieli  
jakieś pięć minut do wyjścia na scenę i nie dość, że żołądek Kibuma skręcał się z nerwów przed występem, to jeszcze Jonghyun poruszał drażliwy temat.   
\- Bo to Tae – odpowiedział prosto.   
\- To nie jest odpowiedź. Spójrz na niego i zastanów się co ci się w nim nie podoba, oprócz tego, że to nasz słodki Taemin.  
\- Właśnie to, że jest naszym _słodkim_...  
\- ... i piekielnie seksownym Tae. – wtrącił Jjong. – Spójrz teraz na niego.   
Chcąc nie chcąc, Key odwrócił się i dyskretnie zerknął na maknae. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że Taemin wyglądał _gorąco_. Ubrany cały na czarno z kurtką pociętą na rękawach i grzywką ułożoną do tyłu, prezentował się naprawdę seksownie.   
\- I? – ponaglił go Jjong.   
\- Po co ty to tak drążysz, Jonghyun hyung?   
\- Bo chcę ci uświadomić coś, co ja wiem już od dawna i coś do czego ty sam najwyraźniej nie potrafisz dojść.   
\- Wszyscy na miejsca! Wchodzicie na scenę za minutę!

***

\- Chcę spać! – jęknął Onew, siadając ciężko w busie.   
\- Ty zawsze chcesz spać – prychnął Jjong, za co zarobił kuksańca w bok.   
Key zajął swoje stałe miejsce z przodu busa, a Jonghyun zamiast usiąść obok niego, wpakował się na miejsce Tae i położył nogi na siedzeniu obok.  
Taemin zacisnął usta, ale nic nie powiedział, kiedy siadał obok Kibuma. Jechali nie odzywając się do siebie, wszyscy wykończeni po prawie trzygodzinnym koncercie. Key wciąż słyszał piski fanek i zamiast cieszyć się spokojną jazdą do domu, siedział spięty, spoglądając co chwilę na Tae.  
Chłopak marszczył brwi, zaciskając pięści na kolanach w taki sposób, że jedyne czego pragnął Key, to go pocieszyć. Dlatego, jak zawsze nie myśląc zbyt wiele, położył swoją dłoń na ręce Taemina i pogładził ją kciukiem. Obiekt jego obserwacji gwałtownie poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Eyeliner sprawiał, że oczy Tae wydawały się większe niż w rzeczywistości, a światło, padające na jego twarz, potęgowało ten efekt.  
Wtedy pierwszy raz Key pomyślał: [i]pocałuj go[/i], ale zignorował to uczucie, w zamian posyłając Tae mały uśmiech.   
Najmłodszy członek zespołu wyglądał jakby chciał spuścić głowę i uciec jak najdalej, ale ostatecznie odwzajemnił uśmiech i przygryzł lekko dolną wargę, splatając ich palce razem.  
To wyglądało jakby chciał _uwieść_ Key’a, a Kibum naprawdę lubił tego typu zabawy, więc poczuł się zaintrygowany. Postanowił pociągnąć tę małą grę dalej, dlatego oblizał dolną wargę, spoglądając na Tae spod grzywki.  
Wysunął dłoń z uścisku przyjaciela i przejechał delikatnie palcem po przedramieniu Taemina, następnie sugestywnie przesunął dotyk na odziane w czarne spodnie udo, drapiąc je paznokciami. Bardzo cichy jęk wyrwał się z ust Tae i obaj zamarli na moment. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na nich uwagi; kierowca był zajęty prowadzeniem, słuchając przy tym radia, a pozostali spali.   
Taemin chyba doszedł do tych samych wniosków, bo delikatnie rozsunął nogi i z psotnym uśmiechem przejechał palcem po swoich ustach, podążając szlakiem po szyi, przez klatkę piersiową aż po pasek od spodni, o który zahaczył palcem.   
Key nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zwyczajnie się _gapił_ , ponieważ _to_ było piekielnie gorące. Powoli podniecał się przez ich małą zabawę i musiał wziąć głębszy wdech żeby się uspokoić. Przy tempie w jakim jechali, powinni być na miejscu dosłownie w przeciągu paru minut, dlatego ścisnął udo Tae i pogłaskał je lekko w pożegnalnym geście. Taemin wyglądał jakby był rozczarowany, ale skinął lekko głową i znów po prostu splótł ich palce razem. Kiedy bus zajechał pod ich dom, uśmiechnęli się do siebie delikatnie i wysiedli z pojazdu, słysząc za sobą niewyraźne mamrotanie trzech pozostałych członków SHINee. 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Jonghyun jeszcze raz! – zarządził Onew. – Nawet Kibum wyciągnąłby ten fragment lepiej od ciebie.   
Key przewrócił oczami i oparł się o ścianę. Ćwiczyli już ponad godzinę, a od piętnastu minut drążyli tę samą piosenkę. To nie było tak, że to była jakaś prawdziwa próba w studio. Onew zadecydował, że dziś jest świetny dzień na poćwiczenie nowego kawałka, więc zamiast wykorzystywać swój wolny czas, siedzieli i śpiewali.   
\- Onew hyung, czy możemy zrobić przerwę? Albo w ogóle skończyć? – zapytał Minho. – Żaden z nas nie może się teraz skupić, więc może jutro pojedziemy do studia i zrobimy prawdziwą próbę.   
Lider spojrzał na nich zmrużonymi oczami, po czym skinął głową.   
\- O szesnastej nagrywamy fragment do teledysku, pamiętacie? Mam nadzieję, Key, że ćwiczyłeś ten układ z Tae, skoro ostatnio wywinąłeś się z próby. – Onew popatrzył na niego, jak jastrząb na swoją ofiarę.   
\- Nie, nie ćwiczyłem – przyznał szczerze Key.  
\- W takim razie, ty i Taemin, nie macie przerwy – powiedział i wyszedł z salonu.   
Jonghyun i Minho prawie wybiegli za nim, bojąc się, że lider zmieni zdanie i próba potrwa jeszcze kolejną godzinę.   
Kibum spojrzał na zajmującego kanapę Tae, który popijał wodę z butelki. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, chłopak spłonął delikatnym rumieńcem i podniósł się.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz zrobić tę próbę? – zapytał Taemin, poruszając się niespokojnie.   
Jeśli Kibum miałby być szczery, to wcale jej nie potrzebował.  
Znał układ na pamięć i był pewien, że robi wszystko idealnie, ale ćwiczenie pozwoliłoby wybadać co dzieje się z Tae. Chłopak zaintrygował go wtedy w busie i na drugi dzień się wycofał, jakby wstydził się tego co zrobił. Key nie wiedział czy to była kolejna gierka czy Taemin dał sobie spokój.   
\- Onew hyung zarządził próbę, więc chodźmy. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, zmierzając do małego pokoju na tyłach domu, w którym zwykle ćwiczył swoje solówki Taemin.  
Najmłodszy członek zespołu kochał taniec nawet bardziej niż śpiew, więc zagospodarowali dla niego jedno nieduże pomieszczenie, wstawili lustra i zrobili odpowiedni parkiet. Kibum pamiętał, jak bardzo zachwycony był Tae, gdy to zobaczył.   
Bez zbędnych słów weszli do pokoju, zapalili światło i włączyli muzykę. Rozgrzewka nie trwała długo, więc już po chwili stanęli obok siebie przed lustrem i rozpoczęli ćwiczenie układu. Kibum skupił się na jak najlepszym wykonywaniu kroków i pierwsze dwie próby poszły mu idealnie, jednak podczas trzeciej, Tae zrzucił luźny sweter, odkrywając swoją szczupłą sylwetkę. Według Key’a spodnie maknae były zbyt obcisłe. Nie sposób było oderwać wzroku od tych zgrabnych nóg i jędrnego tyłka.   
Nie mógł się skupić i trzy razy pomylił kroki, próbując jednocześnie gapić się na pupę Taemina i robić skłon do przodu.   
\- Key hyung? – zapytał Tae przygryzając dolną wargę. – Wszystko w porządku? Szło ci dobrze, a teraz nagle zacząłeś się mylić.   
Może Key naprawdę nabrałby się na tę postawę słodkiego, zmartwionego chłopca, gdyby oczy jego przyjaciela nie błyszczały psotnie i gdyby Tae przestał sugestywnie gładzić swoje ciało jedną dłonią. _Więc znowu chcesz się bawić_ – pomyślał Kibum, zrzucając swoją jeansową kurtkę. Przeczesał swoje blond włosy i oblizał wargi, bardziej niż chętny do ponownego drażnienia się z maknae.   
\- Może musisz mi pokazać jak robić to poprawnie. – Przygryzł wnętrze policzka, żeby nie roześmiać się na widok miny Taemina.  
Puścili piosenkę od początku, ale tym razem zamiast stanąć obok siebie, Tae ustawił się za nim i tańczyli w idealnej synchronizacji. Każdy ruch był wykonany z doskonałą precyzją i lekkością. Key drgnął, kiedy młodszy chłopak położył dłonie na jego biodrach, naciskając, aby Kibum zatoczył nimi większe koło.   
\- Teraz prawa, lewa, prawa i obrót – powiedział Taemin, prowadząc go i wykonując te same ruchy.   
W miejscu gdzie Tae trzymał dłonie, po ciele Key’a rozchodziło się przyjemne ciepło.   
Gdy piosenka dobiegła końca obaj lekko dyszeli, stojąc o wiele za blisko, niż wymagała tego sytuacja. Widząc, że następna na playliście okazała się „Do it well” Jennifer Loper, uśmiechnęli się do siebie, przypominając sobie chwile, gdy do niej tańczyli. Tae przysunął się przed niego, dociskając plecami do jego klatki piersiowej.   
\- Co robisz? – zapytał Kibum spokojnie.  
\- Tańczę. – Tae uśmiechnął się szeroko do jego odbicia w lustrze, po czym sięgną dłonią, oplatając nią szyję Key’a.   
Maknae zawsze stawał się zupełnie inną osobą, kiedy tańczył; był pewny siebie, lekko zadziorny i cholernie niesamowity. Wszystkie myśli opuściły głowę Kibuma, gdy chłopak wypchnął biodra do tyłu i otarł się o niego delikatnie, zsuwając się w dół. Spoglądając w lustrzane odbicia, mierzyli się wzorkiem i Key nie mógł powstrzymać się przed chęcią zbadania, jak jego dłonie będą wyglądały oplecione wokół talii Taemina. Sprawdził czy jego ręka wkradająca się pod koszulkę chłopaka, naprawdę wywoła w nim uczucie podniecenia, którego się spodziewał. Tae przymknął oczy i położył swoją dłoń na jego, przyciskając ją mocniej do swojego brzucha i sugestywnie ocierając się o Key’a biodrami. Stali niemal nieruchomo, gładząc swoje ciała i rozkoszując się tarciem. Kibum nie mógł się powstrzymać i płynnym ruchem zmienił pozycję, ustawiając się przodem do Tae, przez co zasłaniał mu lustro. Uśmiechając się lekko, wsunął jedną dłoń we włosy Taemina, zaciskając ją w pięść. Śpiewając ostatni wers piosenki Jennifer Lopez, przejechał językiem po szyi przyjaciela, smakując lekko słonej skóry .   
\- Och – wydyszał Tae spoglądając na niego niewinnymi oczyma, płonącymi wewnętrznym blaskiem.   
Key właśnie zabierał się do całowania kącika ust maknae, kiedy nagle otworzyły się drzwi, ukazując postać Jonghyuna.   
Kibum odsunął się, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda tak jak zarumieniony Taemin.  
Jjongowi zajęło niecałe pięć sekund nim wyciągnął odpowiednie wnioski i uśmiechnął się do nich kpiąco.   
\- Onew zamówił na obiad kurczaka, macie przerwę – powiedział niemal przepraszająco i szybko wyszedł.   
Key mrugnął zalotnie do Tae, po czym pogwizdując cicho, złapał swoją kurtkę i opuścił pokój za Jonghyunem.

***

\- Zjadłbym kurczaka – powiedział Onew, kiedy wychodzili ze studia. Od samego rana nagrywali sceny do teledysku, a czekał ich jeszcze wieczorny wywiad.   
\- Jedliśmy wczoraj – przypomniał Minho.   
\- Kurczaka nigdy dość. – Lider zaserwował swoją standardową odpowiedź.  
Taemin dreptał za nimi przeszukując gwałtownie kieszenie i podręczną torbę. Zmarszczył brwi, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.   
\- Co się stało, Tae? – zapytał Minho.   
\- Nie mogę znaleźć telefonu – poskarżył się. – Widzieliście go może?   
Key zerknął na Onew, uśmiechającego się pod nosem i udającego niezainteresowanego sytuacją. Raczej oczywiste było, że to jego sprawka. Reszta zespołu chyba też doszła do tego wniosku, bo spojrzeli wyczekująco na lidera.   
\- No co? – zdziwił się.   
\- Onew hyung oddaj mi telefon! – powiedział Teamin starając się brzmieć groźnie, ale nawet gdy się denerwował wyglądał uroczo, więc nikt nie traktował go poważnie.  
To właśnie było problematyczne dla Keya. Tae był zbyt słodki i w takich chwilach, wywoływał u niego jedynie instynkty opiekuńcze i chęć pobłażliwego uśmiechu. Nie kojarzył się Kibumowi z kimś z kim można iść do łóżka i uprawiać namiętny seks.

***

To trwało już od dwóch tygodni; przelotne dotknięcia, uśmiechy, oblizywanie ust i sugestywne gładzenie szyi. Key czuł jakby był na dobrej drodze żeby oszaleć. Taemin bezwstydnie go kusił, po czym wycofywał się, zostawiając zszokowane niedowierzanie. Kibum zastanawiał się czy to jest zemsta Taemina za to, jak potraktował go pierwszej nocy, gdy chłopak odważył się go pocałować, czy też, jest po prostu zbyt nieśmiały, żeby posunąć się dalej. W wielu sytuacjach nie było ich winy ponieważ śpiesząc się z miejsca na miejsce, udzielając wywiadów i będąc cały czas w błysku fleszy, naprawdę ciężko było znaleźć chwilę dla siebie.   
Między nimi nagromadziło się tyle napięcia, że Key prawie wybuchł, kiedy na jednym z koncertów Jonghyun i Taemin mieli swoją „walkę”. Obserwował ich zza sceny, zaciskając pięści ze złości, gdy Jiong złapał Tae za włosy i śpiewał przy ustach maknae, prężąc się, gdy młodszy chłopak głaskał go po brzuchu. Key czuł się zwyczajnie _zazdrosny_ i gdy pojawił się z powrotem na scenie miał nadzieję, że nie wygląda tak, jakby chciał popełnić na kimś morderstwo... na przykład na Jonghyunie, który mrugnął do niego bezwstydnie i pogłaskał przy tym Tae po ręce, tylko po to, żeby bardziej wkurzyć Key’a.   
Po zakończeniu koncertu, Kibum myślał już tylko o powrocie do busa. To tam, razem z Tae, mogli sobie pozwolić na odrobinę swobody i Key zastanawiał się, jak w tak krótkim czasie, przeszedł od „nie chcę Taemina” do „zamorduję każdego kto go dotknie”. Starając się zachować spokój rozsiadł się na swoim miejscu, obserwując z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, jak na wpół przytomny Onew pakuje się do środka i opada bez sił na tylne siedzenie. Reszta grupy poszła za jego przykładem i, jak zwykle, w całkowitej ciszy czekali aż bus ruszy w podróż powrotną do hotelu. Jako, że ostatnie koncerty mieli w Japonii, Key naprawdę tęsknił za swoją rodziną i ich domem w Seulu.  
Mieli jakieś trzydzieści minut nim dojadą do hotelu i to stwarzało naprawdę _wiele_ możliwości. Odwrócił głowę w bok, spotykając beznamiętną twarz Taemina. I naprawdę cudownie było obserwować, jak ta mina zmienia się w uśmiech, gdy ułożył usta jak do pocałunku i cmoknął zalotnie. W zwyczajowym geście Key sięgnął i złapał dłoń Tae, który wyglądał, jakby właśnie na to, czekał przez cały dzień. Kibum wciąż czuł resztki adrenaliny krążące w jego żyłach i zazdrość, gdy Taemin był dotykany przez Jonghyuna. Nie miało znaczenia, że to wszystko było ustawione. Ledwo nad sobą panując, patrząc prosto w oczy najmłodszego członka zespołu, zsunął rękę na jego udo i ścisnął je delikatnie, zmierzając do pachwiny. Źrenice chłopaka rozszerzyły się i wyglądał jakby nie wiedział czy uciekać czy rozsunąć szerzej nogi, w końcu Tae zagryzł wargę i zsunął się bardziej na fotelu. Zdjął kurtkę i położył ją na swoich kolanach, zasłaniając ewentualny widok.  
Nakazując sobie mentalnie spokój, przesunął dłoń na krocze Tae i ścisnął je, rozkoszując się tym jak biodra chłopaka drgnęły do przodu w poszukiwaniu większego tarcia. Kibum widział, że Taemin był podniecony; chłopak przykładał dłoń do ust, aby zahamować swoje jęki i zarumienił się.   
Key pocierał go dłonią, czując jak sam twardnieje w spodniach i po prostu marzył o tym żeby przycisnąć swoje usta do ust Tae i całować go długo i mocno. Pozycja naprawdę nie była do tego najdogodniejsza, ale złapał przez materiał spodni erekcję przyjaciela i ściskając ją lekko, pociągnął w dół.  
Powieki Taemina opadły, a po jego szyi spłynęła kropla potu.  
Key wiedział, że jeżeli ta sytuacja potrwa dłużej to Tae dojdzie. Nie chciał żeby pierwszy orgazm jaki podaruje Taeminowi miał miejsce w busie. Dlatego potarł go jeszcze kilka razy i chciał wycofać rękę, ale wtedy szybkim ruchem, maknae położył swoją dłoń na jego, dociskając ją mocno do wypukłości w spodniach. Tae zaczął wypychać biodra do góry i pojękiwać cicho.   
\- Proszę – powiedział młodszy chłopak, poruszając tylko wargami i spojrzał głęboko w oczy Key’a.   
\- Nie – odpowiedział w ten sam sposób Kibum. – Później, obiecuję.   
Taemin wyglądał na rozczarowanego, ale nie na zranionego, więc Key uznał to za dobry znak. Powoli cofnął dłoń, żałując, że nie może doprowadzić przyjaciela do orgazmu i obaj wrócili do normalnych pozycji na siedzeniach. Aby odwrócić swoją uwagę od nieznośnego napięcia seksualnego, które obaj czuli, skupili się na widoku za oknem.   
Kiedy dojechali przed hotel i przecisnęli się tylnymi drzwiami do środka, Key miał ochotę płakać z ulgi. Dzielił pokój z Jonghyunem, ale był pewien, że przyjaciel nie będzie miał nic przeciwko małej zamianie. Kiedy poprosił go o to szeptem, Jjong uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i powiedział:  
\- Zawsze mam rację.   
\- Co masz na myśli, Jonghyun hyung? – zdziwił się Key.   
\- Uwielbiasz zdobywać, Kibum – powiedział jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało i udając bardzo zaspanego, przepchnął się w drzwiach obok Minho.   
\- To nie twój pokój, hyung – wymamrotał Minho.   
\- Po prostu daj mi spać. – Dało się słyszeć z wnętrza pokoju i główny raper zespołu wzruszył ramionami, zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
Onew ze zwieszoną głową i przygarbionymi ramionami, potężnie ziewając, pomachał im ręką i zniknął w pomieszczeniu. Na korytarzu zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym oddechem Tae i Key’a, którzy stali na środku i patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Key widział, że Tae nie bardzo wie co zrobić, dlatego wzdychając lekko, złapał dłoń chłopaka i pociągnął go w stronę ich pokoju. Kątem oka zarejestrował, że oczy maknae rozbłysły, a na ustach pojawił się szczęśliwy uśmiech i wiedział, że nie będzie już drogi powrotnej. I wcale nie chciał żeby tam była. 


End file.
